Many vehicle owners prefer a quiet ride. As such, engineers explore various methods and systems that may reduce vibrations that could lead to an increase in noise perceivable to vehicle occupants. In some cases, vibration dampeners are mounted to rotating shafts in order to reduce vibrations. Mounting vibration dampeners onto shafts coupled to gear systems, for example, creates several challenges. Applying an axial force to a shaft that supports gears can result in gear misalignment, bearing misalignment or the like. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system for mounting dampeners to shafts that should avoid application of axial forces.